Sweet Tooth
by Blue Quartz Foxy
Summary: A story of sweets, awkward first impressions, and second shots at dreams and love. ChoHina AU


Sweet-Tooth  
For: LeiLei-ko for winning the 15k on deviantart! Sorry that it's so late... also, this will be in two parts since it turned out being a bit longer than I expected.

Pairing: Chouji/Hinata a smidgen of Shika/Tema  
Setting: AU/ Modern Day  
Rating: PG-13/T  
Summary: A story of sweets, awkward first impressions, and second shots at dreams and love!

Yet another uneventful afternoon spent behind the desk. With a small sigh, Chouji hunched in his desk chair, mindlessly pecking at the keys. After the boss walked past his cubical, off to lunch; brown eyes glanced up, then he leaned over the short pseudo-wall separating him from the other office gophers. Once he was sure the coast was clear, Chouji wheeled his chair back to the computer desk, his hand clicking the mouse to bring up a second window.

In a flurry of motion, he typed in the 'search' box of the web server then clicked the first link. A web banner for a culinary school appeared.

'Now there's a job I could learn to enjoy...' the young man thought wistfully as he scrolled down the home page, then brining up the sidebar links into additional tabs.

Chouji was so absorbed in his fantasy career, he hardly noticed when someone snuck up behind him.

"You know," a voice drawled, "they record all internet searches you do on office computers."

Quick as a flash, Chouji closed the windows- destroying the evidence- before turning his chair to face the intruder.

"Shikamaru. Don't sneak up on me like that," Chouji complained.

"Just keeping you on your toes," his best friend returned with a smirk.

Chouji muttered under his breath, but smiling all the while. Shikamaru was always looking out for him, ever since they were kids.

"Want to grab some lunch? My treat."

Chouji blinked, Shikamaru while a good friend, rarely offered to pay for meals.

'He must be in a really good mood today,' he thought before nodding in agreement.

"Okay, where do you want to go?"

Fifteen minutes later both men were standing in front of a smallish cafe. Peering in the window, Chouji noticed the pink, frilly, lacy and all around girly interior.

He turned back to Shikamaru with a suspicious gleam. This wasn't the type of place either of them would willingly step foot into.

"Okay, okay. You've caught me," Shikamaru admitted, his head bowed.

"Temari's in town and she's going to meet us here for lunch."

"Ah," Chouji returned. Figures, the young man thought, lately Shikamaru's world seemed to revolve around his blond-haired girlfriend.

"Hey, don't get mad. We'll get barbaque tomorrow." Shikamaru offered, trying to make amends to Chouji.

"I'm not mad..." Chouji started to say, but was interrupted as Temari snuck up behind Shikamaru and tackled him.

The couple laughed and talked to each other. Chouji tried to smile, but eventually looked at the cafe window.

"I just don't like being the third wheel." he said, though talking to the glass since neither his best friend or Temari was listening.

Eventually the three entered the cafe.

"You surprise me." Chouji admitted to Temari when they were seated at a round table.

"Hn, how so?" she returned.

"Well...it's just that this doesn't seem like your type of place...either." Chouji muttered, growing increasingly embarrassed as he realized how his words might come off.

Temari shrugged, "You're right. It isn't...I can't stand the pretentious atmosphere of tea rooms and cafes."

Before Chouji could get to the heart of the matter by asking why they were eating a place that obviously didn't suit any of their tastes; a young woman approached them.

"G-good afternoon..."

Temari smiled, "Good afternoon to you Hinata-chan."

Chouji watched as the young woman blinked wide pale eyes. Then realization dawned on her, "Temari-san? When did you get back?"

Temari smiled, "A couple days ago. Love your new place by the way."

The girl's face flushed pink, "It's nothing special, but it's a start."

Temari nodded and plucked a menu from the girl's hands, "Right. I'm just glad you didn't let your father shoot your dreams down."

Chouji looked over at Shikamaru, utterly confused as to what Temari and the waitress were going on about.

Looking across the table, Shikamaru shrugged, he hadn't a clue either.

"Oh sorry! Here are your menus," the young woman squeaked, noticing that her customers were empty-handed.

As she leaned over, Chouji got a better look at her. Being male, his eyes instantly gravitated to her chest...which looked nice in that vest.

'Crap...eyes up front!' Chouji thought quickly looking up. For a few seconds he was almost nose to nose to her as Hinata came up from picking up a menu she dropped.

She blinked first, then blushed a pretty shade of pink.

"S-sorry! I'm so clumsy sometimes..." she muttered, pushing a menu into Chouji's hands.

"It's...okay," he didn't finish before she walked off.

Temari smiled and chuckled, "Don't mind her Chouji. Hinata-chan is a bit skittish around men. Strange that, she always wanted to open a pastry shop yet her people skills leaves something to be desired."

"So that's why we're here." Shikamaru said while Temari gifted him with yet another smile.

"What can I say? The poor girl can't promote the business to save her life. Coming by whenever I'm in town is the least I can do to help. Plus the food is is quite good; if you like tiny sandwiches and sweets."

"I'd come by here." Chouji said to himself as he watched Hinata move behind the counter then disappear in the kitchen.

A short chuckle alerted Chouji that something was amiss at their table, "What?" he asked.

Shikamaru and Temari stopped to look at each other, once again holding back from snickering.

"Nothing, Chouji."

Not quite believing his best friend, Chouji turned his attention back to the menu. Yet for concentrating on what sort of 'dainty' sandwich would fill him; Chouji found himself looking up every time Hinata emerged from the kitchen.

First, she came by to pour them all coffee and ask about their choices for lunch. Chouji couldn't quite remember what he wound up asking for.

Shikamaru and Temari were off in their own little world again once Hinata left and took the menus with her. Though he was annoyed earlier at being ignored, Chouji found he didn't mind so much distracted by coffee and the strangely quiet and meek cafe owner.

He couldn't his finger on it at first; just why she interested him so much.

'Maybe because she's not like the girls at the office,' Chouji wondered. But even that excuse didn't make sense, they hadn't spoken a word to each other save for her taking his order.

He did however notice that, unlike his female co-workers, Hinata wasn't a skinny stick. Not skinny or fat either, just the right amount of curvature to her body. Her hair was cropped short and he'd often see her come out of the kitchen pulling off a hair net; and though he liked longer hair on a girl, Chouji had to admit it was a beautiful indigo color.

Each time Hinata passed the table, Chouji made sure he was looking away, wouldn't want her to think he was some creep watching her every move.

When she came by with their lunches however, Chouji found it inevitable so he was determined to at least make eye contact rather than sneaking glances and looking like a weirdo.

"Um...sir? Is there something wrong? Did I get the orders mixed up?" she asked, looking close to a panic attack.

"Huh? What?" Chouji asked, just as confused as the waitress sounded, until Shikamaru lightly kicked his chair.

He then looked down at the offered plate, assuming it was what he ordered Chouji took it from Hinata without complaint.

After asking if everyone was settled; Hinata disappeared back in the kitchen.

Chouji was about to bite into his sandwich until Shikamaru kicked his chair again.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"You tell us." Temari said.

"You were staring at Hinata for over a minute. It was staring to freak us all out."

Chouji felt his face burn with embarrassment, "I...I didn't mean to stare," he muttered. He then proceeded to take a bite of his sandwich; hoping a full mouth would keep himself from saying something dumb.

The rest of his lunch hour, Chouji made it a point to avoid looking at Hinata. He nodded, uh-huh and occasionally tried to inject his opinion into Shikamaru and Temari's conversations. It didn't work though, he still felt left out.

Deep down, Chouji knew it shouldn't bother him. He was glad that Shikamaru finally found someone that was suited to his...peculiar 'list' of qualities and Temari was nice enough to respect his and Shikamaru's friendship.

'It wouldn't hurt if they would pay just a little bit of attention to me though,' Chouji thought while finishing his sandwich.

Sometimes, he thought that maybe it wouldn't be so bad going out with Temari and Shikamaru if he too had a companion to converse with as well.

But there in lied the problem, he could never get a date. In fact, Chouji couldn't remember one time where a girl either agreed to or asked him out without it being some sort of jealousy thing or a bet.

His outlook suddenly gloomy, Chouji barely noticed as Hinata came by to drop off the check. He looked up in time to see her walk away.

Swallowing, Chouji had this nagging feeling. Maybe...she'd be different. Maybe he could...

By the time he worked up the nerve, it was too late. He, Shikamaru, and Temari were already standing outside.

Chouji looked on as Temari hugged her boyfriend's neck, "I was great seeing you."

"Wait, seeing me? You're leaving again?"

She shrugged, "I have to. Business."

" I rarely get to see you since that promotion. When are you going to cut out the jet-setting and settle down? Ow!" he exclaimed as Temari swat at him.

"You sounded like your mother for a second; just making sure you weren't challenging her charming yet nagging spirit," she teased; but then things got serious.

Feeling he didn't belong in the middle of the ensuing heart-to-heart. Walking away, Chouji happened to catch Temari talking about how Shikamaru shouldn't rush her, whatever that meant.

"Hey. You left early."

"Huh?" Chouji replied, rising out of the later afternoon fog of work induced boredom.

Shikamaru leaned against the cubical wall that separated his workspace from Chouji's, "Are you feeling okay? You didn't talk much at lunch."

Chouji couldn't help but snort in response, "So you did notice....sorry."

"Is it because Temari was there? I thought the two of you were cool."

"No, we're okay. I left because I didn't think you two wanted me there." Chouji responded, still pecking at the keyboard only pausing to look up when Shikamaru didn't answer him.

"She isn't mad at me for leaving you guys, right? If she is, tell Temari I'm sorry. I just didn't want to be there when you two obviously wanted to talk."

Shikamaru shook his head, "Nah, Temari's okay. I was worried about you."

Rotating his shoulders back, Chouji had to admit to himself that a lot of what went on at lunch had more to do with him then it did with his friends and their relationship.

"I'm okay, just going through some things. Mostly work related."

Though he wouldn't come out and say it, Chouji was starting to think his dissatisfaction with his job had a lot to do with the fact he didn't fit in. He wasn't the type that liked being chained to a desk. Shikamaru was okay with mundane and repetitive tasks; because it took little effort and he could devote the rest of his attention to other things.

Chouji wasn't like that though, nor was he daring enough to drop a good paying job for something more exciting than research and data entry.

Leaning back in his chair, mindlessly scooting the mouse around his desk and watching the digital numbers on the computer clock inch towards 5'o clock; Chouji recalled the brief conversation Temari had with the mousy tea-room waitress.

'I'm glad you didn't let your dad shoot down your dreams.'

Shikamaru must have still felt bad for lunch, since he invited Chouji out for drinks after work. Chouji turned down the offer though; knowing that if they started drinking Shikamaru would probably start talking about Temari, sighing because he missed Temari, and then complaining about how Temari still refused to move in with him- let alone sit down long enough to seriously discuss the 'M' word.

As good of friends as they were, Chouji also knew his limits. Shikamaru had his own life, which now revolved around Temari. And...he had his.

'Not much of one though. Dead-end desk job, no relationships other than Shikamaru and his girlfriend, and...is that place still open?' Chouji wondered, his thoughts derailing as he saw the cafe from earlier still had the lights on.

He planned on casually walking by, a brief peek inside the store window. Ah, there it was, the Closed sign, oh well best to walk on and...

Chouji stopped suddenly as he saw movement inside the store. It was that waitress again, cleaning tables and picking up the last few dishes left behind by customers.

'I wonder if she enjoys it. Being on her feet all day, working to serve people but not getting any thanks...'

Yet, even at his best attempt, Chouji failed at cynicism. He actually envied her a little, from what little he gathered from hearing her and Temari talk; this cafe was the realization of a dream.

Did she always want to open a little shop? To be a baker and restaurant owner?

Maybe, maybe she was a girl who hung on her mother's every word as the older woman went over recipes.

Or the girl who had her hands coated in gooey brownie batter...or

"Can I help you?"

Chouji jerked when he heard the soft female voice speaking to him, 'I need to stop spacing out like that,' he thought with a cringe.

"No, sorry. Just passing by."

"Oh, I just thought you needed something since you were standing at the window so long. My mistake..." she muttered, pulling back to duck inside.

On a whim, Chouji reached for the door and held it open, "Um...now that you mention it."

The dinning area smelled of fresh bread. Standing by the counter, Chouji swallowed hard, waiting for Hinata to come back with a order of bear claws.

'What the hell am I doing?' he wondered.

Hinata was nice enough to let him in while she was closing up. Now she was fetching him a made-up order earlier the next morning before the shop opened.

He didn't need those sweets; in fact if his waistline was any indication, bear claws were his worst enemy rather than barbaque.

'I'm just doing this to help her out. I'm promoting her business by taking these to work.' Chouji excused.

Hinata came back, her forearms covered in flour, "Sorry, I got these out of the oven as quickly as I could; but there was an accident with the bread dough. They should still be warm though..."

"Hinata! The yeast has got a mind of its' own, it's taking up the oven!" a younger girl with long black hair and pale eyes like her sister interrupted.

"Oh...sorry...again." she said hurriedly, placing the box in Chouji's hand and completely missing the chance to take his money.

"These are delicious!" one of his co-workers gushed.

For all of his fretting on being the butt of even more fat jokes when he brought the sweets in; Chouji was surprised to find people swarming the treats so they were gone within minutes. He managed to mention Hinata's tea shop a few times; but Chouji didn't think people were listening...at least not until he left for lunch.

"Wow..."

"Looks like it's packed today." Shikamaru remarked seeing most of those seated were their co-workers, "Barbaque it is then,"

"Wait," Chouji said, grasping his friend's shirt sleeve, "I want to eat here today."

"Again? I know Temari was being nice yesterday, but that sandwich wasn't nearly enough..." the young man complained.

Chouji tugged on the sleeve again, shutting Shikamaru up just in time for Hinata to approach them. She gave them both a glowing smile, which made Chouji blush.

Hinata was very pretty when she smiled, he thought. Indeed she looked happy to have the dinning room full almost to capacity.

"Good afternoon, I'll take you to a table."

Shikamaru looked skeptical and seemed close to saying so; Chouji 'accidentally' on purpose stepped on his best friend's foot.

"Lead the way," he replied with a broad grin.

Two weeks later, Hinata's bakery was constantly packed with people. Chouji being one of her most frequent customers, with Shikamaru as his reluctant companion.

"Okay, she's gone. So tell me, what is all this about?"

Chouji opened his menu, "I have no idea what you're talking about. I like these sandwiches."

Shikamaru frowned in response, not even budging to open his menu, "And the bear claws this morning, yesterday, day before yesterday; need I go on?"

Swallowing uneasily, Chouji kept his menu raised high trying to hide from his friend's scrutinizing gaze.

"I'd almost understand the obsession with this place; if you and Hinata-chan were seeing each other..."

"We're not," Chouji said shortly.

"But you'd like to."

Chouji ducked his head, ashamed that he was that transparent, "Maybe. Hinata seems like a nice girl."

"Yeah nice, bit of a workaholic from what I gather. You told me how she's always cleaning up and baking even after closing time."

"She is very passionate about her work, but I wouldn't say Hinata is a workaholic." Chouji returned to Shikamaru, feeling the need to defend Hinata's dedication to the bakery.

Shikamaru suddenly snatched the menu from Chouji's hands, leaving him no place to hide.

"Prove me wrong then. Ask her out this Saturday." Shikamaru dared.

"I can't! She'll turn me down...girls always do."

"You'll never know unless you try, besides Hinata seems to like you."

"You're my friend, you'd tell me something like that to keep me from getting depressed." Chouji muttered.

"Chouji, when have I ever lied to you?"

The young man restlessly shifted in his seat, fingers first tightening then loosening his tie.

"Never," he weakly admitted, knowing that Shikamaru had a valid point.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow, seeing Hinata coming up to their table with their order. Chouji clenched his fists under the table, feeling doubly embarrassed as his face flushed pink and knowing that it must be obvious to anyone looking he was blushing.

Hinata left behind the plates, then asked if they needed anything else. Chouji swore to himself if Shikamaru raised an eyebrow one more time he'd...most likely do nothing; but the eyebrow thing was not only annoying but obvious.

It was only after Hinata walked off to attend to other customers, did Chouji breathe a sigh of relief.

"Coward."

"Shut up," Chouji returned, taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"Thank you for coming." Hinata said picking up the check from their table, "Is there anything else I can get you two before you go?"

"Yeah, my friend would like your number."

"Shikamaru!" Chouji hissed, feeling increasingly uneasy now that his best friend had thrust him into such an awkward position.

"What? I'm only saying what you're thinking," the other man dully intoned before getting up to leave the table.

Left behind, Chouji didn't want to look up to see Hinata's reaction to Shikamaru's bold request- on his behalf. He couldn't leave either, not without knowing.

It was now or never.

Raising his head, Chouji was surprised to find a slip of paper held out before him. He looked up at Hinata, who seemed equally nervous and blushing just like he was.

"You...did want my number right?"

Chouji didn't hesitate in taking the paper from Hinata's fingers and pocketing it.

'It's a trick, just like all the others. It's a fake number...some stupid joke...' Chouji wanted to believe. He didn't want to take that leap of faith, didn't want to think Hinata would be different from other girls.

Still, despite his attempts to demonize Hinata; Chouji found himself all but walking on air as he left the cafe.

"Did you get it?" Shikamaru asked him as they walked back to the office.

Chouji nodded, still grinning from ear-to-ear.

The moment of truth came later that night. He kept misdialing by mistake, before finally getting the right number.

"Hello?" a female voice asked; but it didn't sound like Hinata.

'I knew it. She tricked me...' Chouji thought bitterly about to hang up. Yet he decided to make sure it was a trick.

"Hello, this is Akimichi Chouji, is this Hinata?" he asked, all the while waiting and worrying that this really was the wrong number.

"No, this is her sister. I can get her though. Hinata, phone call!"

Chouji felt his heart rate speed up. He had been beating down his expectations to the point Chouji hadn't a clue as to what he was going to say to Hinata.

He'd have to think of something quick though, because Hinata picked up.

"Hello?"

In a panic, Chouji pressed the off button on his phone.

The phone call haunted him, keeping Chouji awake most of the night. He attempted to call back several times, only to stop short of punching in the last number. Finally, it became too late- almost midnight- for him to even bother dialing. In bed, Chouji tossed and turned, worrying himself into alertness. He wondered what Hinata thought about the call?

Her sister hadn't told it was him; Chouji couldn't decided if that was good or bad. On the bright side, Hinata didn't know he was too much of a coward to hold a conversation with her outside the bakery. On the other hand, Hinata figured it was him, she probably thought he was some kind of freak- the kind to call girls, breathe heavily into the receiver then hang up.

It was good though, because he could call her and it would be like the first call never happened. But also bad, because maybe Hinata was wondering if he forgot to call...

Sighing, Chouji flopped over his face buried into a pillow. He needed to stop thinking like this...like some teenage girl or something.

Hanging up her hairnet for the last time- until five hours from now- Hinata shook her head; frowning as she noticed her hair was growing longer.

"That was quick." Hanabi remarked as the sisters stepped out of the dark bakery and locked up.

"What was?" Hinata questioned, a gym bag containing her work clothes and apron slung over one shoulder.

"The phone call. Was it some pesky solicitor?"

The older sister shook her head, "No. I answered, but no one replied. I almost thought about calling the number back; but it could have been a wrong number."

"Or..." Hanabi started, "it could have been that chubby guy."

Hinata's frown returned and deepened, "Hanabi, that's not very nice."

The teenager shrugged, obviously uncaring how tactless her words came out. Hinata could only hang her head in despair. She was trying to teach her sister better manners; but Hanabi was proving herself to be a loss cause.

"Well who else could it be? You only give out your cell number to people ordering cakes. We haven't had any of those in awhile."

Hinata shrugged in response. Soon the sisters paused at a street-corner, waiting for the last bus to pull up. Hanabi occupied the bench, wincing at her feet; sore from standing in the kitchen and waiting tables all day. Hinata was more accustomed to the blisters and elected to stand, letting her younger sibling get comfortable.

"He's very sweet to you, neechan. And it's been awhile since you last dated someone." Hanabi remarked.

Hinata didn't answer right away, but her face took on a distinctive pink-hue.

"Why don't you come in late tomorrow morning and go see him? You told me his office is only a couple blocks away. And I'm capable of opening the shop and get to baking."

Suspicious of Hanabi's sudden interest in her love life, Hinata tilted her head, "Are you trying to set me up?"

Hanabi grinned in return, "Maybe."

"I thought you didn't like him. Here comes our bus." Hinata said, backing away from the curb just as the monster of a vehicle pulled up.

A gush of air, squeak of mechanics, then the plexiglass door opened wide to let the last riders on. Hinata paid both her and her sister's fare while Hanabi found them prime seating- which wasn't difficult this late at night.

Hanabi leaned over to her sister, "I never said I didn't like him."

"You called him 'chubby'." Hinata returned.

"Merely stating the obvious. But it doesn't mean I don't like him. He seems like an okay guy. Safe, genuine, funny, and sweet; just your type." Hanabi said, the grin returning.

"Besides," the girl said leaning back, "if you have a boyfriend maybe I could..."

"No, you're not going to ask Kiba-kun out on a date."

"Why not?" Hanabi demanded to know.

"He's nice to me, knows he's got to respect me, and isn't all clingy..."

"He's also five years older than you. The answer is no Hanabi. When you graduate and choose a college, then we'll talk about you and Kiba going out."

The teenage girl gave a dramatic sigh, "Just like dad," Hanabi mumbled, looking out the window and away from her sister. Hinata swallowed hard, did she really sound like their father just now.

'I hope not.' Hinata thought.

"Morning."

Shikamaru looked up from the bagel he had bitten into. Brown eyes blinked, then the Nara remembered to swallow.

"Wow, you look...like crap." he commented.

Chouji gave a weak chuckle, "Thanks, that's what I was going for. I didn't get a wink of sleep last night."

"Hn, any reason why?" Shikamaru asked, playing therapist while covering his other bagel half in cream cheese.

"Hinata. I called her last night, but it was a disaster."

Shikamaru stopped, turning his chair around, "She didn't give you a fake number." he stated rather than asked.

"No, but it was just as bad. Her sister answered the phone first, then when she handed it to Hinata I choked and hung up."

"Is that all? Just call her again some other time."

"I guess," Chouji replied though still sounding disinterested. He was starting to wonder if it was worth it- this whole dating thing.

"Um...excuse me," a timid voice spoke up.

Shikamaru turned to look, nearly choking on his bite of bagel. A young woman with short indigo hair lightly treaded into the office. She looked at the nearby cubical, obviously searching for someone.

"Ah, Chouji..." Shikamaru said, trying to get his friend's attention.

"Shikamaru, you're a good friend, but could we just skip the pep talks."

The other man looked over his cubical wall, reaching to shake Chouji's shoulders, "She's here."

Chouji blinked, then rubbing his eyes. He was so tired.

"Who?"

Shikamaru smirked, "One guess."

Chouji was suddenly wide awake, he stood up look past the opening to his work space. Standing in the walkway was Hinata. She looked different without her work clothes, today wearing a lavender sun dress.

"Can I help you?" a female co-worker asked, looking at the intruder wearily- people were very possessive of their cubical space and didn't like intruders.

"Um yes, I'm looking for someone. Akimichi, Chouji? Is he in today?"

Before his co-worker to answer, Chouji raised his hand high so it would be seen over the cubical wall.

He heard the soft footsteps, but just barely since his heartbeat had speed up, pounding in his ears.

It took Hinata seconds to stand in front of his office, in that short time frame Chouji tried looking casual, cool, and productive all at once. Only to realize too late, Hinata wasn't his boss.

He looked away from the computer screen in time to see her standing there, smiling.

"I'm glad I found you. I wanted to talk..." Hinata stopped suddenly as she noticed Shikamaru leaning on the opposite wall.

"Don't mind me, I'm bored and therefore unable to mind my own business."

Chouji shot a meaningful glance at his friend. A jerk of his head and Shikamaru got the point, sinking back into his own office square.

"Sorry, this really isn't the best place for private conversations." Chouji said with a grin.

"Oh, it's okay." Hinata replied, but he could tell by the young woman's tense stance, she was not okay.

"Um, do you want to sit down?" Chouji offered, only to remember the only chair in his cubical was his computer chair.

"Oh no, don't get up. This will only take a moment. I don't want to disrupt your work."

"Work? Who the hell works around here?" Shikamaru asked from the other side.

Chouji cleared his throat, "Sorry about the lack of privacy...again."

Hinata bit her bottom lip, Chouji could tell she was struggling to say something. Suddenly he was struck with a horrifying thought. What if he had made her uncomfortable by asking for her phone number yesterday?

Maybe she was here to tell him not to come by her shop anymore?

Or give him a restraining order?

Needless to say, Chouji's assumptions did not align with what Hinata really came to say.

"Do you want to go out with me?" she asked, voice small, soft, and barely audible.

A combination sleeplessness and disbelief made Chouji think twice before answering.

"You...want to go on a date," he swallowed, "with me?"

Hinata's face was flushed a dark hue of pink, "Y-yes. The bakery is closed on Sundays...and I don't have any plans, so I thought we could...go out. B-but if you don't want to, I understand, we barely know each other..." her voice trailed off into a whisper, overwhelmed by Chouji's response.

"Yes!"

He stopped, noticing people peering above their walls, "Sorry, um yes. I would like to go out with you this Sunday."

Hinata laughed, her blush returning as they both noticed everyone was still staring, "That's great. I'll call you...oh wait I don't have your number. Why don't you can call me tonight? We'll set up plans then."

"Great." Chouji replied, feeling much better than when he first dragged himself into the office. After Hinata left, Chouji ignored the rumors, snide remarks, even Shikamaru's friendly teasing sailed over his head.

–

"I'm going to die." Chouji whispered into the phone.

"Huh what?" a sleepy male voice replied.

It was fifteen hours before his date with Hinata and Chouji's initial excitement was replaced with anxiety and dread.

"I said, I'm going to die. I have no clue what to do on a date!"

"Don't shout, please!" Shikamaru snapped.

Chouji remained silent as Shikamaru slowly regained his wits- right after he cursed for being woken up at four a.m.

"I wish I could help you Chouji, but I can't. I'm leaving tomorrow, scratch that later today, to visit Temari and her...brothers. On second thought, you might be attending my funeral first."

"No, no, no. I can't mess this up Shikamaru. I can't screw up this date. Help me, please."

"I've already told you. I can't and I need some sleep."

"Wait...don't hang up." Chouji said weakly as Shikamaru did just that.

'Some friend,' Chouji mused sourly.

"He's late." Hinata said to herself with a small sigh. The young woman suddenly jerked as her phone vibrated. Picking up, hoping it was her date saying he was on his way; Hinata was disappointed to see it was a text message from Hanabi.

How's the date?

Hinata quickly pecked out a reply.: Nothing has happened yet. He's not here.

Hanabi text came back in an instant: Thirty minutes late? Sounds like a deal breaker.

Hinata was trying to decide if she would say she'd wait or that Hanabi was too impatient. However, Hinata looked up in time to see Chouji entering the park. He was wearing a...tuxedo?

He spotted her from the park entrance. Hinata was in another sun dress only this one was a pale green. She looked so beautiful and he felt so...large and awkward. Palms sweating, Chouji held onto the flowers he had picked up, grimacing as he noticed the stains left on the green paper.

They looked at each other before Chouji moved to close the gap. Hinata stood up, leaving the park bench to meet him halfway. When they were close enough, Chouji thrust the flowers out, "Um, these are for you. I wasn't sure what was your favorite flower...or if you had a favorite. So...there's a mix in there."

'Stupid, stupid. I sound so dumb.' Chouji inwardly scolded.

If that was the case, Hinata didn't seem to think so. She smiled and accepted the gift. Didn't even bother to mention to Chouji the flowers would dry out during their date out on the town.

"You look handsome," she commented, and he did- if a bit over dressed for dinner and a movie.

Chouji faltered for a moment. Should he tell Hinata she looked pretty? Or would she think he was just parroting her compliment. He finally decided to give it a go.

"You too. I mean you're beautiful...not handsome."

Hinata giggled, "Thank you."

For all of Chouji's fretting, Hinata enjoyed herself on the date. It had been a long time since someone had treated her with such respect and care. Yes, Chouji was a bit awkward; but Hinata was able to forgive it since she too inexperienced in dating and was clumsy with the opposite sex.

As their date drew to a close though, Hinata found herself becoming a touch anxious. Dinner was good, the movie was a bit dull- they had more fun making-up trivial facts about the well-known and over-paid actors and actresses staring in the film. The cab ride home was quiet but enjoyable.

Chouji looked uncomfortable when she asked him to see her to the apartment door. For a moment, Hinata reconsidered her request. But when he followed, she breathed a sigh of relief.

"I had a good time." Hinata said, holding onto her dying flowers; she hoped a vase of water once inside the apartment would perk them up some.

"Yeah me too," Chouji answered, he honestly looked it, beaming from ear to ear. Hinata found herself returning the smile, making a note to ask Chouji out again- if he didn't first.

They stepped into the elevator together, Hinata pressing the button to her floor. Nerves suddenly kicked in again as she realized Hanabi would be home, waiting to hear about her date.

'What if she steps outside just as we get there? She might say something rude to Chouji.' Hinata dreaded the thought of hurting him even if it would her sibling's fault.

'But I can't ask him to let me out of the elevator, not after I asked him to come this far.'

Hinata was shocked out of her musing when Chouji gently brushed her hand with his. Her jerk sent alarms bell off in his head.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean...it was an accident." Chouji apologized. He had tried to hold Hinata's hand, but seeing her split-second reaction made him feel guilty. Was he pushing it?

"No...no it's okay. Sorry, I was distracted and you startled me."

To prove it was okay for him to touch her, Hinata reached out and held his hand. Both of them looked at the interlocked palms, then looked away blushing. Both acting like kids when in reality they were inexperienced and shy adults.

Again, Hinata worried this was too fast. She only ever had one boyfriend before Chouji- was it too soon to call him that?- and she was a teenager back then.

The elevator doors open, finally letting them out. Hinata kept her hand inside Chouji's, guiding him to her apartment.

"Well this is it..." Hinata said, both to herself and Chouji.

"Yeah," he replied, trying to figure out the Hinata's weak smile.

"Um...goodnight," she whispered, slowly letting his hand go.

Chouji took that as his cue to leave, no kiss .

"Goodnight. I'll call you."

Hinata nodded, at first it looked like she had something to say; but stayed silent and let him go.

'Maybe next time...' both thought, disappointed in the lack of a goodnight kiss.

It didn't happen next time. Or the date after that. In fact it took weeks before someone mustered up the courage to make the first move.

Chouji was already inside the elevator, waiting for the door to close after leaving Hinata at her apartment. By now he had already met her younger sister. Hanabi, just like her name implied, was a handful. The girl was often casting suggestive looks and comments at him and her sister whenever Chouji picked Hinata or dropped her off at home. Not to mention the kissy-faces Hanabi made when Hinata waited on his table at the cafe.

He had also received some 'tough love' coaching from the teenager. Hanabi busted out laughing when she learned he wore tuxes to his and Hinata's date. She was the one to suggest he dress more casual.

Even though the younger sister was openly rooting for this relationship, Chouji was starting to feel uneasy. Hinata was great, always kind to him and it seemed they were getting along well. But they haven't even kissed yet, and it was starting to bother him a little.

Maybe she really doesn't find me all that attractive, Chouji questioned.

"Hold the door please!" a woman's voice called out.

"Alright." Chouji replied, holding the door open with one large hand.

He blinked when Hinata walked inside, "Did you forget something?"

Her face was flushed, yet there was determined look in Hinata's eyes, "Yes. Something very important."

"I don't see anything in here...maybe you left it in the cab." Chouji said helpfully, thinking Hinata left her cell phone or something like it.

Hinata shook her head, "No, I didn't forget a thing, but it's just as important."

"Then what..." Chouji started to ask, his voice muffled then cut off completely as Hinata got on tip-toes and kissed him.

It was an awkward mashing of lips at first, mainly because Chouji was caught off guard. Slowly though, Hinata eased off the 'attack', her mouth softening against his. Chouji was quick to reply. They would have stayed on that elevator kissing, if an older man hadn't coughed when he boarded on the fifth floor.

Hanabi made it a point to crow when Hinata came back, her lips bruised red from kissing. For all the embarrassment of being caught by a stranger and now her sister rubbing it in; Hinata was very pleased with herself for catching up with Chouji and finally kissing him.

It felt good...better than good. Once inside her room, Hinata laughed as she recalled Chouji's elated and loud reaction when told she loved him.

He looked apologetic to the tenants they had accidentally woken up outside Hinata's apartment; but she couldn't erase the image. He looked so happy, to find someone who loved him. Hinata knew the feeling, all but glowing and unable to stop a soft smile curling on her lips even after falling prey to sleep.  
–

Notes: I plan on adding some one-shots, drabbles, and other bits later on to this story later on. Thanks for reading!


End file.
